At Gunpoint
by IIRaindropsII
Summary: An introduction to an alternate version of the Far Cry 3 story, if Jason didn't escape Vaas's camp. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

_I'd like to take a quick moment to tell you that this is more of an experiment for me. Fanfiction is something that always fascinated me so I wanted to give this a shot myself. Mind, my native language isn't English so please forgive me and correct me on any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you liked this, please let me know and I'll continue. If not, also let me know. I'd like an honest opinion! Any advice on how to continue this story (also to maybe make this a JasonxVaas fic) is welcome._

"So, what's it gonna be then, Jason? Hmm?"

The man circled the cage, inspecting me with his blue eyes, surrounded by dark circles. I could hear his boots sink in to the moist soil. With every step he took, my chest filled with rage. I hated this man, with all my life. All that was left of it..

"Let me repeat that because you obviously didn't hear me: What's… it going to be… Jason?" He took long pauses to phrase this and every pause was filled with the loud noise of his boot hitting the ground.

I closed my eyes and clasped the wooden bars of the cage; my cold hands, wet from the ground and dirt turned white as my grip tightened. I opened my eyes to look at them. They were covered in dirt and possibly blood. I couldn't recognise them from what they used to look like. As I looked up from my hands the man was in front of me again, his face close to mine. I could see the gaze of his icy blue eyes beneath his brow, his scar, that started on the same brow and disappeared at the top of his head. I could smell the foul stink of smoke and liquor on his breath as he spoke to me once more.

"I don't know why you're hesitating hermano, I really don't know. I tell you, you can go home and yet you resist. You want to stay here just to save your little brother?"

He moved in closer, our noses almost touching. I didn't move back, I'm not afraid of him. "You think you're the tough guy here? You're a hero because you'll save your brother? You're a warrior because you resist me, pretending you're not afraid of me? … I know you better than that Jason, you disappoint me right now."

He started walking his circle around the cage again, giving me some time to take in my environment. It was dark, probably in the middle of the night. The heat of the sun had made place for the cold and moist night, shined upon by the moon. I took a moment to listen to the sounds of the jungle surrounding us. They used to make me calm, when sleeping in a cabin, safe from the outside world. But now I know what's hiding out there, it makes me even more uncomfortable. As I looked around, all I could see were masked faces. Ten, maybe 20 of them, all staring at me and my interrogator. They put me in a small cage made of bamboo sticks tied together, hoping it would keep me in. So far it did the trick though. I could hear him speaking again.

"I must admit, you take the death of your older brother pretty good. What was his name again? Grant right? You know, I now wish I didn't kill him… we could've made this game even more interesting. I gave your parents the option to pay for you… or your little brother. One of you goes home, the other one gets a bullet to the brain…" He pointed his fingers at me, imitating a gun sound as if he was shooting me already. I wish he just would. It would save a lot of time.

He smiled at me, walking back to the front of the cage and positioning himself in front of me. He came closer again, still smiling, and said:

"This game would've been way more interesting if Grant was still alive… yes. Your parents would have to choose between three of their sons, instead of two. But too bad, I acted too soon and now he's gone. It was cute though, the way you held his neck, trying to stop the bleeding… really cute. And now, you're saying you want to stay here and give your life for your little brother? Who are we kidding here, Jason? You don't have the guts to give your life for that…"

He turned around to the armed men, screaming out loud. "How about… we make this even MORE interesting? Let's put his little brother in here with him, make them fight for it? RIGHT? GET THAT LITTLE FUCK IN HERE!" The men screamed and cheered in excitement as Riley got thrown into the circle. Vaas opened the door of the cage for Riley, 'inviting' him in with a deep bow. I could see Riley look at me, the look of total panic on his face. He was crying like he always did when he was scared. Only this time, I didn't feel sorry for him.

"Jason, oh Jason… please… do something…" his voice cracked at every word as he grabbed my shirt and buried his face in the croock of my neck. His tears dripping down my shirt as he clasped me, sobbing horribly. And I just stood there.

Vaas closed the door and locked us in. He turned around and screamed: "COME ON, WHO WANTS TO BET ON THE LITTLE GUY?" All the men cheered and held up the few dollars they had, betting on either me or Riley. I looked at him as he was still crying on my chest and clasping franticly to my shirt. "Jason, I can't hurt you man. And you can't hurt me right? Right?! We can't do this to each other!"

Then I heard gun shots. I turned around and saw Vaas firing his gun in the air in his excitement. The sound of the gun sparked something in me. Something I've been looking for ever since I stepped into this cage. "WOOO… Who's up for it? Make them dance, men! Make them dance like pretty ballerinas if they don't fight!"

As he turned around his gun swooped past the cage, close enough for me to grab it.

He looked at me, shocked, as he tried to hold on to the gun. I put my other hand around his hand, in search for the trigger, but he didn't let go. I pulled the gun closer to me.

Silence. Only the sound of the armed men cocking their guns and pointing them at me. But Vaas held up his hand, as if to stop them from shooting a bullet through my head. He turned back to me with wide eyes, searching for something he could not get a grip on.

"What are you going to do now, Jason? You have the gun, take it from me. You could do it if you'd want to. Fucking shoot me, if you dare…"

I laughed. That wasn't my intention to begin with. I could never shoot him without dying first. Even if I'd try, what's the point? I'd miss the shot anyway.

I pulled the gun in closer and pointed it at my forehead, still looking Vaas in the eyes. I saw a slight change in his face: his muscles tensed, his pupils widened, his jawed clenched and neither of us said a word for a long time. Dead silence.

"I'll let you have the honour." I said. "Please, pull the trigger. I give up. I don't care about my parents, I don't care about how you shot Grant, I don't even care if you shoot Riley or not but PLEASE… Please let me die. End this fucking misery."

We stood there, for a good couple of seconds until I could see his eyes become red. He relaxed his jaw and opened it, as if to say something, but soon closed it again. The gun in our hands was still on tension, my finger around his finger on the trigger. If he didn't pull it himself soon, I would. I could vaguely hear Riley sob, telling me not to pull the trigger and begging Vaas to let me go. He tugged my trousers and fell down to my shoes, still crying.

"If you don't do it, Vaas. I will do it." I hissed at him. "Come on _motherfucker_… Pull the _trigger_"

The moment I tensed my finger he pulled the gun away from me. Still pointing it at my face he walked backwards, trying to say something but words not leaving his mouth. At last, he lowered his gun and looked down to the ground.

"Tie this motherfucker to a pole near the edge of the jungle. The tigers can have him"

He turned around and vanished in the large group of armed men, all still pointing their guns at me and Riley. I hung my arms through the bar and sighed. I didn't even have the spirit to cry or scream. He broke me, like he wanted to. Then why didn't he pull the trigger?


	2. Chapter 1

_It fills me with joy to have read your lovely and encouraging comments. I therefore decided to continue this story the way it has been spooking around in my mind for the last couple of days. I noticed that some people wanted this to turn into a JxV fiction, while others feel (like me) that it is out of place. I tried to make it work for both sides. Their relationship could never be a healthy one and it would be based on reasons you'd normally not see in stories and fiction._

_I hope the next chapter will not disappoint you. I will try to update the rest of it soon, but I now work 5 days a week which makes it hard for me to find time and inspiration for this. _

_Anyway, thank you all again, as I never expected such sweet and nice reviews for this! And again, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me on my writing._

"Consider yourself lucky, pretty boy. I would have shot you right on the spot if I were him." The man tied my hands together around the pole. The rope cut into my wrists as he tied it around them a couple of times and put a knot in the end. "You won't be so lucky here though, the tigers will eat you alive and if they don't do it, the bears will!" he laughed. Even though he wore a scarf around his nose and mouth I could feel his breath in my face. He slapped my cheek: "Tell them I said Hi." And with that he left me alone. I took a deep breath, the cold and fresh air filled my lungs; it felt good. It gave me some time to think about what had happened over the course of the last few days. Up until now it was more of a blur: When we were captured, put in a cage, tied to the bars and the first time I saw… him. The thought of his gaze, his cold eyes tracing from Grant's face to mine. The way he lured at us, as if we were to be his next meal, hungry for violence and blood he was. It made me shiver. This man was crazy, insane to say the least. His movements, his outbursts, the way he kills people without even feeling a thing… it wasn't natural, to say the least. Something must have happened to him, that's for sure. Was it drugs? Abuse? Or even murder? Probably something like that. People don't act this way without a reason. Now, being out here by myself in the cold air of the night, my head became clearer. A few things crossed my mind that were most certain: I wouldn't get out of here alive, I would die a slow and painful death. The same will happen to Riley, Oliver, Liza, Daisy and Keith, if they weren't already face-down on the ground by now, dead. The next thing I was absolutely positive about is that Vaas is not to be reasoned with. Insane men know no reason.

Of all the thoughts that crossed my mind, the last one made me the most uncomfortable. Something, I don't know what, made Vaas decide not to kill me instantly. He could have done it, if he wanted to. The gun was right between my eyes. He only had to pull the trigger and it would be done with. No more fuss and no more Jason. Did he do it for his entertainment? Did he want me to stay alive to fight for it. To kill Riley with my own bare hands for his sick pleasure and fun? It could be possible, no doubt about it. But there was something… off, about the way he acted. The look of pure shock on his face, something I'd never seen before. I tried a couple of surprise attacks and he all saw them coming. And even if he didn't see them coming, he had never responded this way; he wouldn't show his emotion to me or his men.

I tilted my head up to look at the sky. It was a clear night, no cloud to be seen and I could see the stars shining down on the camp. I'd never seen so many stars. Back home the city was filled with light and clouds, making the stars less visible.

Home… I could honestly say I didn't long for it. Even if I were to escape this camp alive, where would I go? The jungle? I would be dead before sunrise. And even if I'd manage to stay alive, find a way of this island and make my way back home, I would never be as lucky as I was before. I would hate to see my mother again, telling her the news about Grant, possibly Riley, Oliver or anyone else. She will be heartbroken no matter what happens. And even if I'd have the guts to tell her, deal with it and mourn for our losses, I would never be the same again. I could never pick up my old life, or even a new one.

I let out a sigh and let my head hang. In the far distance I could hear noises from the camp: screams from people who were either being tortured or killed, laughing men, every once in a while a gunshot. It unsettled me so much I decided to focus on the sounds that came from the dark jungle instead. Nothing alarming there. The rustling of the leaves as the wind stroked the trees, the chirping of crickets, the heavy footsteps of the buffalo's that were grazing not so far from here. I looked at my feet, the ground covered with leaves cracked as I moved them to stand in a more comfortable position. Already after a couple of minutes my knees started aching from fatigue. I haven't slept in days and now that the adrenaline wore off I could feel how tired I actually was. I slid down the pole for as far as I could and moved into a half-sitting position. As soon as I hit the ground I was off, fast asleep.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little… bat…"_

I was trapped in my cage, looking around to see where the voice was coming from. I turned around and noticed I was sharing my cage with some other dark figures, sitting in the corner, all looking up terrified. Their terror was justified as the top of the cage opened and a monstrous hand reached down to pick one of them up. As soon as the fingertips touched the figure, it changed into a very familiar face. _"Jason, please, don't let them take me! No, no! NO!"_A horrifying scream filled the air as she was picked up and thrown into a fire pit next to our cage. Only seconds before the flames could touch her feet, I recognised her face: it was Liza. Her eyes filled with panic and fear as she fell down into the pit. I could feel her screams of pain in my bones and not long after she had hit the floor, her screams died. I turned around quickly to the other figures and they all changed shapes: Keith, Daisy, Oliver, Riley and… Grant. One by one they were picked up, begging me to save them but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't move, I was nailed to the ground still in shock to see Grant's face, alive and well. He was the only one who wasn't panicking, he just stood there frozen, like me. _"Jason, do something! Fight, for God's sake!". "Please Jason, hold on to me, don't let them do this to me, to us…". "No, please… please save us Jason, we're going to die…". _One by one my friends were picked up and thrown into the fire. They're cries for help did nothing to me. Soon Grant and I were the only ones left. The fire from the pit started crawling its way up to our cage and licked the bars, anxious to devour us in its flames. "_Grant!" _I said._ "You're okay! But, how? I thought you were killed by… him". _Grant walked up to me as the flames came in closer. Before I could move he pulled a gun and pointed it at my head. _"Grant… what the fuck are you doing?" _I asked him. He pressed the gun between my eyes, forcing me on my knees. "_Jesus, Grant, are you fucking mad?". _

"_But Jason, we're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad…". _He arched his back and tensed his finger around the trigger as his face started to deform. The moment I could hear the gun shot I saw who he actually was. The blue eyes, the mohawk, the scar. Vaas laughed as I could feel the bullet blasting through my head. The ground beneath me disappeared and I could see nothing but blue. It felt like gravity pulled me in its grip and I could see the clear surface getting closer to me. Then I hit the water.

I sputtered and gasped for air when I woke up. One of the pirates had thrown a whole bucket of cold, salt water over me. "Get the fuck up, asshole. And wash yourself, you stink." He threw the bucket at me and it hit me on the side of my face, leaving a big bruise to match with the other wounds and scars on my body. I tried to catch my breath as I looked around to see where I was. Still tied to the same pole, in a very uncomfortable position with the sun burning on my face. I had been sweating a lot because of the heat, or maybe even the nightmare. I've been having the same fucking one every time I close my eyes. It's one of the things I've been experiencing ever since I came here, only the nightmares slightly change every once in a while. It used to end with all of us being picked up and thrown into the pit but a couple of days ago Grant's face changed every time he pulled his gun. The explanation for that is pretty simple. Vaas's face is something I've come to see a lot in the last couple of days. He tortured me, hitting me in the face, burning my skin with hot iron, leaving me alone in a room with a lust-driven pirate who couldn't find anyone else to take out his frustration and sexual tension on. And every time he'd see me lying on the floor, broken bones and broken spirit, blood gushing out of my wounds and bruises forming around my tear-filled eyes, he'd just stand there and laugh at me. He was enjoying this. He didn't need any answers from he, he just did this for… _entertainment. _

Hours passed and now I had the time to think and rest, I could feel myself getting hungry. It's a luxury I could not always afford myself to feel: both the adrenaline and fear would make me throw up every little bit of food I ate. I never really felt hungry. But this time I longed for something to eat.

I looked over to my right, towards the camp, and saw 3 of 4 pirates sitting around a campfire. They were eating pieces of meat they'd been roasting over the fire. That's what made my stomach rumble: the smell of the roasted meet drifted towards me and it made my mouth water. Was it deer? Maybe rabbit? My basic instincts took over, telling me I needed to eat something. But what use would it be? Maybe death of starvation was the most pleasant death I could get around here.

Before I could decide whether it was the best case scenario or not, one of the pirates walked over to one of the little houses and came back with a small plate, filled with food. He slowly walked towards me, laughing wide, showing his teeth (or what was left of them). "I bet you're hungry, I know I am" he chuckled. I looked at him, keeping my mouth shut. I was not giving him the pleasure of begging for my food. "Come on, white boy. Aren't you hungry? Well, in that case, I'll bring this over to the other men." He turned around and walked towards the campfire. I grunted and my inner animal was screaming for food. He heard me and turned around again. "Oh, seems like your stomach is not so stubborn as you are. Here, you dog". He threw a piece of meat in my direction and it landed by my feet. It was covered in dirt and sand but for some I picked it up with my mouth without hesitation. The sand grinded between my teeth but it didn't matter; the taste of freshly roasted meat was overwhelming and it made me feel better than I'd felt in days. Within a couple of seconds the meat was gone, and my stomach slightly satisfied. Now to keep it in and not throw up, I could use a bit of energy.

The satisfaction I got from eating didn't last long. Within a couple of minutes I could feel the darkness and depression getting over me again. I tried to fidget around with the rope in an attempt to give my arms some space but it was no use. The rope was cutting in my wrists and my shoulders hurt from being in this awkward position all day. I rested my head on my knees and stared at the ground for what seemed like forever. Nothing happened for a long time.  
"Oi, you! Wake up!". I looked up to see one of the pirates walking towards me with something in his hand. It took me some time to adjust to the light and see that he carried a water bottle. "Drink this, Vaas doesn't want you to die of dehydration today. The tigers like their meat fresh". He pulled my hair and arched my head against the pole. He put the bottle to my mouth and I gratefully drank the heavenly fluid I had needed so badly. The heat and sun made me hallucinate all day so the water came as a gift. "Don't drink it all you moron, water is precious". He pulled the bottle away from me and let it flow on my head, cooling down my burnt scalp. I tried to drink the drops of water running down my nose, saving as much of the water as I could. "Ugh, you're pathetic" he snorted at me. He walked away and I closed my eyes to take in every feeling of this moment. It was a strange feeling. I felt like I became more an animal than a human being. I lost all sense of time, presence and self-consciousness. The only thing that assured me I was no animal, was the fact that I would do everything at this moment to end my life in the quickest way possible. I opened my eyes again and saw that the sky had turned red. The sun was setting and the heat had become less agonizing. I let my eyes drift over the campsite to take in the environment before it became dark again. That's when I saw him.

Vaas was sitting on a porch of one of the houses, near the edge of the camp. He was leaning back on a chair, balancing on the 2 hind feet, smoking a cigar. He inhaled the smoke and looked up towards the ceiling, holding his breath. He then turned his head towards me and exhaled the smoke through his nose and mouth. Our eyes met and we stayed like this for a long time. He only broke eye contact to inspect the rest of my face and body. For a long time our eyes would lock but after a while he stood up. He put the cigar out in the ash tray on the table next to him and walked down the porch. Very slowly, step by step he started walking towards me, never breaking eye contact. My chest filled itself with an emotion I could not describe. He bent over once in a while, looking at my feet, my bruised legs and arms and back at my eyes again. When he was just a few metres away from me, he stopped. Our eyes would meet for the last time as he turned his head around and started walking in the other direction. I don't know how I felt about what had just happened. Whenever I could see him coming, when he was still torturing me, I could feel the panic taking over and the adrenaline would gush through my veins. I would start yelling at him. _"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PSHYCHO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME. I'LL KILL YOU!"_. He would just laugh at me and my attempts to fight a way out of here. But now he didn't, nor did I yell or scream. I didn't feel fear, anger, panic or shock. I felt calm.

The dusk soon became night and the stars would appear one by one again. The lights in the houses on the outer edge of the forest would die and only far away sounds disturbed the peace and quiet of the night. I tried to get some sleep again but it didn't work. My constant train of thoughts kept me awake until it was late at night and all the stars had come out. The darkness in my thoughts had come up again. It creeped from the back of my head towards the rest of my brain until it covered my eyes. I felt too absent to scream or cry, that's what it does to you. It makes you feel like you're not in your own body, but hovering above it. It makes you feel numb, absent and just lost. I hung my head and waited for the morning to come.

I didn't have to wait for long though. Not morning, but another salvation would come sooner than I thought. The rustle of the leaves alarmed me and the adrenaline started rushing again, making the hairs in my the back of my neck stand up. I turned around to the left and saw 2 specks of reflected light staring at me. They followed me every move as I turned around to face them. I laughed, this would be easier than I thought. "Come on motherfucker, you don't even have to try. I'm tied up, got nowhere to go, take your time and DO THIS". It startled the animal a bit, as if he knew I was on to him. The 2 eyes disappeared and for a moment I could swear he was gone. I looked around to see if he would come lurching myself at me but nothing happened. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw yellow and black stripes slowly walking towards me. The tiger inspected me, looking at me as I stood up out of reflex. It stopped for a moment as if he was wondering why I wasn't running for my life. "Pretty messed up huh? I bet this is way too easy for you, it's almost boring". The tiger came closer and stood still before my legs. I could touch him, if I'd reach out but before I could make a move he growled and flung himself at my legs. I screamed as his claws buried themselves in my flesh, ripping the bottom of my shorts and leaving a trail of blood along my knee. His strong jaws closed around my hip and I could feel his teeth biting my upper leg. I yelled out of pain but the tiger didn't let go. Slowly my vision would blur and I gave up screaming. The tiger let go of my legs and started walking circles around me again. "Come on then, end this, rip out my throat and eat my flesh…" I screamed one last time and the tiger launched himself at me, reaching out for my neck. As soon as his paws landed on my chest and shoulders I could smell his fowl breath and he opened his mouth to bite my neck. But it didn't happen. I heard the sharp and loud noise of gunshots. The tiger screeched and growled as blood started gushing from his ear and eyes. He pulled away from me and ran helplessly towards the edge of the forest, where he disappeared into the bushes. The darkness was closing in on me and I could feel myself letting go of my consciousness. I looked over to my right to see who had robbed me from my sweet salvation. I could see a vague, dark silhouette standing, a gun in his hand, watching me from the side of one of the houses. As he turned around I could see the mohawk on his head. My chest filled with rage but before I could scream the darkness took over and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

_Before I start, I'd like to quickly tell you some things. First, I would like to thank all of you who followed, favourited or even commented on my story. This really drives me forward and motivates me in completing this story.  
Second, I am sorry to tell you that I'm having trouble with it. I wrote this chapter but deleted it, as I was not content with how it went. The chapter you're about to read is almost the same as the original, but slightly altered in some ways. I find it very hard to please both the VaasxJason side, and the non-shippers, but I think I'm finding a nice way in between. For the people who are reading this fanfiction as a pure shipping fanfiction: I cannot promise It will live up to your fantasies. At least, this story might not. I have some scenes planned ahead for you but I don't think I'll make them very graphic. I am, however, willing to take requests and write a different story, apart from this one, and make it graphic, for those who enjoy it._

_Third, and not least, I'd like to thank a Tumblr friend of mine for coming up with a name for my female character!  
In any way, have fun reading and reviews are very much appreciated! I always appreciate an honest opinion._

_Edit: I added more paragraphs in between to make it easier to read._

"_ah… Fuck…"_

The moment I gained consciousness again I felt the most intense pain I'd felt in days. It was worse than being hit, bruised or even raped. I realised I was heavily injured, possibly in danger of losing my life. It took me some time to wake up and regain my senses again. I breathed heavily as I slowly tried to move my body, flinching at the pain of every muscle I moved.  
When I was finally able to get up I fell down with a scream as it felt like my leg was torn in half. My skin ripped open and I could feel the warmth of my blood flowing out of the wounds. I opened my eyes, the ground was covered in old blood stains and so were my shorts and legs. I lifted up my hand to inspect the pain on my chest, but where I expected to feel deep wounds I was surprised to feel pieces of cloth between my fingertips. I looked down to my chest and noticed it was wrapped in bandages, covering up the deep and painful wounds. The blood had gone through them but I think it stopped most of the bleeding, as I was still alive. I wondered who had wrapped these bandages around me and nursed my wounds. Damn, how long was I out?  
Again looking around, now panicking, I remembered what had happened last night. The tiger attacking me, his claws tearing my skin, until he ran away with bleeding eyes and ears. He escaped, my only salvation from this damned place escaped… And I know who was responsible for that.  
The sight of his face flashed before my eyes and made me flinch. I clawed the ground and felt something; my shirt. It had been torn apart, probably ripped of my body in a hurry. The fabric was stained with my blood that now was more of a brownish colour than bright red. I must have been unconscious for a good while.  
My leg was also wrapped in bandages, looking even worse than my chest. I tried to stand up fully but my legs gave in and I fell down again. I sat against the pole with my head lifted up to the sky, still breathing heavily. Someone really doesn't want me to die, at least not yet, and I have a very bad feeling about who it might be…

The sun had risen and it was starting to get hot again. The sounds of birds and crickets filled the jungle behind me and distracted me for a good while. One bird after another sung it's song to me, the one even more beautiful than the other. They would fly over once in a while, their brightly coloured tails following them, soaring through the air. I've always been jealous of birds, their ability to fly carelessly wherever they want to go.  
I guess that's why the idea of skydiving seemed so appealing at that time. It seems so long ago already.  
One of the birds landed a few metres away from me, near the campfire where the soldiers had left some scraps of their food. The bird picked up some of it and hopped around the fire place. He looked around with his little black eyes, seeing if there was more to eat, but then fluttered away quickly as the sound of loud and heavy footsteps disrupted the silence.

One of the pirates walked over to me, pointing his gun at someone's head. A young girl, tan skin and dark brown hair, not older than 18. She carried a bowl filled with what seemed like water, a set of bandages and a little medication kit. "You know your orders, do it quickly, I don't have all day" the man said as he pressed his gun in the back of her head, forcing her to kneel down next to me.  
She unpacked the medication kit and started taking off my bandages. One of the bandages ripped open the healing piece of skin and I cursed from the pain. "_Fuck! _Be careful with that, would you? It hurts like hell!" I flinched. She didn't look at me but cleaned my wounds as quickly as she could.  
I looked down at her hands, they were covered in my blood by now.  
It took me some time to realise my wounds had been stitched together, I had ripped some of the stitches open though, when I tried to get up. She had also noticed that and took a needle and thread out of the medication kit. "Don't you have something to sooth the pain, before you're going to jam that needle in my skin?" I hissed. She looked at me furiously with dark, coffee brown eyes. Her face was beautiful, to say the least. She didn't look like one of the local people on this island, her face was different and her skin tone darker. That's when I noticed the tribal tattoos on her forearms. "Where did you get those?" I asked, pointing at the dark inked tattoos. She looked up at me again, her eyes wide with shock. The pirate turned around and bashed the end of his riffle against the back of her head. "Shut up you two, Vaas said no talking!". She rubbed the back of her head and returned to patch up my leg.

"_I'm sorry I asked…" _I whispered silently to her. Her warm eyes looked at me and she nodded, accepting my apology. "_What's your name?"_ I asked her. Ignoring me, she started to unwrap the bandages on my chest and cleaning the wounds. I grinded my teeth, the pain was almost unbearable and I started to black out again. She glanced around to the pirate and quickly took something out of her pocket. She held it firmly in her palm and pressed it against my face, forcing it into my mouth. I started to panic a bit but she held her hand firmly pressed against my mouth, silencing my screams and mumbles. "_shhh… Just chew on it, slowly…" _She whispered with a heavy accent I had never heard before.  
I relaxed and started to chew on the leaves. Instantly I could feel a sensation of numbness coming over me. The pain in my chest and legs slowly started to drain away and I could only feel… _happiness._ I looked into her brown eyes again as my vision slowly faded. "Wrap it up you two, let's go".  
The man dragged her up to her feet again and pushed her forward, back to the camp. She glanced over her shoulder back to me for the last time but turned around as the guard bashed her head with his gun, forcing her to walk faster. And I just lay there, feeling nothing but happiness and luck.

This ritual kept going for the next few days, one time in the morning, one time in the evening. She would come to me, guided by a masked man pointing his gun at her, and she would quickly change my bandages and stitches. As soon as the man was distracted, she took out the green leaves again and I eagerly took them in my mouth, instantly feeling the sensation of numbness again.  
There were times when she couldn't though. Some of the men were paying more attention than the others and she wouldn't risk being seen feeding me the drugs. I understood that but I was starting to get heavily addicted to the plant. Whenever she didn't succeed to hand over the leaves, I would start to tremble and throw up whatever I had left in my stomach from the last meal. My wounds also slowly healed and the pain got less agonizing.

And that's when she didn't come back anymore.

Days passed again without seeing her, or anyone besides masked pirates giving me my food and water. It were the most miserable days I had experienced so far. I wanted to see her again so desperately, I longed for her warm eyes, her soft touch on my chest and legs… The burning heat of the sun tortured me all day, followed by the cold nights that made me shiver in my sleep.  
It must have been a good week since the tiger attacked me, as the wounds were slowly changing into scars. I had been thinking about that night for every single moment I was alone. Why did Vaas shoot the tiger? Isn't that what he wanted to happen in the first place, when he tied me on this pole? I thought by now he would have wanted to get rid of me, but maybe he needed me for more games where me, or Riley's life were at stake.

Riley… It had been a long time since he last came to my mind. I haven't seen him since that night in the cage, nor have I seen or heard anything about Liza, Oliver and my other friends. I tried to feel something, worry about them but I just couldn't bring myself to it. Most of them were probably tortured to death, shot in the brain or still held captive by Vaas and his men.  
If I would see them again, I don't think I could bare to look them in the eyes; I am not the friend they remember. Not anymore at least…

A deep voice woke me up from my sleep. The sun was setting and the orange sky coloured my environment in warm, red and orange colours.  
"… yeah, that's true. I know it's soon already, but he didn't last that long, mate". The voice carried a heavy Australian accent with it. I could hear him coming closer to the edge of the camp.  
"I don't really give a fuck about that, Buck. We don't have any hostages left for your sick business".  
That voice was all too familiar, causing my heart to beat faster with rage. The both of them were now so close to the edge of the camp I could overhear their full conversation.  
"It's a shame, really. He was a handsome fellow, lovely eyes and strong too. You promised me he would last a while but he collapsed sooner than I thought.", the deep voice continued.  
The other voice spoke again: "So the fucker's dead? That's just great. You better tell Hoyt about this yourself, he's the one responsible for his ransom. I'm staying out of this".  
"Oh come on now, Vaas. Don't be like that! I'm sure you have some hostages you don't need around here somewhere, right?".  
The Australian man turned around the corner of the house and looked around. It didn't last long before his eyes fell on me and a smile appeared on his face. "Now, that's more like it!"  
He clapped his hands and ran over to me, his unbuttoned shirt blown back by the wind. A huge tattoo covered his chest, a tattoo very different from the one the girl had. Colourful letters spelled out the word 'Buck' and a deer towered over them, his antlers reaching out to the man's shoulders. He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my face with his hand. I took a good look at him; big nose, greasy hair that had been combed back and a beard that covered up a huge smile.  
He laughed as he inspected every inch of my face and yelled to Vaas: "What's this one worth? I don't mind paying a bit extra for him! He's a handsome one, isn't he now?".

He reached his other hand to his belt and pulled out a dull knife and lay it across my throat. It startled me and I let out a muffled noise of fear, moving back against the pole, away from the knife.  
"And he's still ready to put up a fight, as it seems! This couldn't be more perfect, ha ha! How much do I owe you?" he turned around to Vaas, who was frozen near the side of the house. I looked around Buck and saw the look on Vaas's face. It was an emotion I had seen before: panic.  
He opened his mouth and mumbled: "That one is not for sale, Buck". He unfroze and paced towards me and the man.  
"You wouldn't like him anyway, the fucker has given up on everything already, there's no fight left in him. I took care of that a long time ago…" Vaas continued.  
"Plus, we need him, he's worth a lot of money".  
Buck threw up his hands, "Ahw come on! You're not telling me his parents paid for him already, now? Can't I borrow him for a little while? I promise I'll bring him back, safe and…"

"He is NOT… for sale" Vaas hissed at him. Buck turned around and faced him, still on his knees.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You want to keep this one for yourself, don't you? Sharing is caring mate!"  
He turned around to face me again and continued: "He's got a nice face, strong body too. I like 'em strong. I never really care for the weak ones, I like it when they put up a fight and…"

A sound interrupted him in mid-sentence; Vaas removed the safe from his gun and pressed it against Buck's head.

"_He is not… for sale…"._

Buck was startled by this and his eyes widened.  
"Hold on, take it easy now. You don't want to do anything you might regret la-…"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, NOW!" Vaas yelled.

Buck threw his hands up and stepped away from me. He rushed towards the jungle, facing Vaas with his hands behind his head. Vaas walked up to him, slowly, still pointing his gun at Buck's face. The sweat dripped down his head and he breathed heavily through his nose, his jaws and lips clenched together.  
Buck started talking in on him. "Be careful with that, mate. We don't want anybody to get hurt now, do we? We're all friends here ri-"  
"I am NOT… your friend!" Vaas interrupted him. "Turn around, and leave my camp before I shoot your fucking face off!"  
Buck took a few steps back and was now near the edge of the jungle, his hands still behind his head. A smile appeared on his face again, the same smile he wore when he noticed me sitting here.  
"But Vaas, we don't want Hoyt to know about this right? You know, as well as I do, how that will end for you. I'm just a paying customer here, you're the salesman. If I tell Hoyt you refused my offer, who knows what will happen…".  
Vaas didn't lower his gun but took another step towards Buck. "I don't fucking care… Buck. You have exactly 3 seconds to get your ugly ass face out of my sight or I'll blast a bullet through your brain. 1…" Vaas started counting but Buck took a step towards him, still trying to work in on him.  
"Come on now, you're not being serious, are-"  
"2…" Buck hesitated one last time but finally turned towards the jungle and sprinted off.

"YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!". Vaas yelled and fired his gun in the air, settling of the animals surrounding us in the jungle. It alarmed some of his men and they formed a line near the edge of the camp, curious to see what all the fuss was about. Vaas just stood there, his gun pointed in the air and sweat dripping down his back and chest. Nobody dared to move for a long time, all the men were watching us but none of them dared to point a gun towards me or Vaas.  
My legs started to give in and sat back down on the ground. Vaas noticed my movement and lowered his gun, looking at the ground still taking deep breaths. Slowly he turned around to face me and I got a good look at him for the first time in days. The dark circles around his eyes red eyes seemed even darker than usual, as if he hadn't slept in days. A bruise was clearly visible next to his left eye and it looked like he had lost some weight.  
He hesitated, but ran towards me and grabbed my face violently. He punched the left side of my cheek and I could feel my eye getting bruised. Another punch landed on my face, followed by another one and another one. He was out of control, tears clearly visible in his red eyes.

And then he stopped.

He took a moment to hide his emotions and inspected my face. Both of my eyes were now black, my jaw was swollen and my nose was bleeding uncontrollably. He wiped his nose on his arm and stood up, leaving me there to suffer from the pain.

"Why… did you do it?" I mumbled. Vaas ignored me and walked towards the line of pirates that were still all standing there, frozen to the ground.  
"Why did you kill that tiger?!" I screamed. He stopped walking, listening to what I had to say.

"It's what you wanted to happen. That tiger almost killed me and you kept me alive, again. You didn't sell me to that man. It has all been you from that day."

The men surrounding us started to whisper to each other, pointing at Vaas and then at me.  
I continued: "Every time I find myself crawling out of this… Hell. Seeing the light of sweet salvation and death embracing me, you're the one ripping me from his arms and dragging me back into this place. Why don't you want me to die? Please just-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!".

All men silenced and turned to look at Vaas again who was now facing me, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes open wide. He trembled with anger and ordered the men to leave us alone. "Get out everyone, I need to have a little talk with this piece of shit". The men hesitated for a while, mumbling at each other but soon decided it would be wise to leave us be and go their own business.

Moments passed and Vaas stared at me, our eyes locked. The moon shined down upon him, his silhouette was still trembling a bit.  
"You don't understand anything, do you, Jason?".  
He started walking towards me again, putting his gun back in his holster. He chuckled and wiped my blood of his hands. His boots kicked up dust with every step he took.  
"You think you know pain, you think you've given up on life but hermano… you don't know anything about pain." He laughed hysterically for a while, his voice trembling.

"You think you are better than me, that you will never hurt your little brother, never kill a person? You see me as a coldblooded murderer and so you wonder: why doesn't he just shoot me? He has shot so many people in his life, one more won't hurt". He stopped walking and looked down on me, still brushing blood and dirt of his hands.

"You know what the problem is, hermano? I wish I could tell you why. But the thing is…".  
He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The thing is… I don't know why."

I looked up at him, he was staring at the jungle, avoiding my eyes and started to circle the pole I was tied to.  
He continued: "There is nothing in this world I want more than to see you, bleeding like a cow with your face on the ground, dead." He kneeled besides me and looked at the wounds and bandages on my legs. "The only problem is…" He lifted his hand to my cheek. I flinched, as I expected to feel the pain of being hit again. My bruises burned and my heart rate increased, but the pain didn't come.  
Instead he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and brushed the hair out of my face.

"I can't… Kill you".

I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones. His rough hand felt soft against my collarbone as he brushed the wounds and bruises. He let his forehead rest on mine and our noses slightly touched. I could feel a sensation of anxiety and panic coming over me. He stopped stroking my face and grabbed it in both his hands, taking a deep breath.  
His voice shook as he exhaled and said: "Something keeps me from killing you. That something is the fact that, if I kill you, I feel like I'm killing myself."  
I didn't respond to this. I figured it would be wise to shut up and let him do his thing until it was over. I closed my eyes and moved back, away from his hands. He looked at me, those blue eyes piercing mine and then he stood up and walked away. I watched him as he disappeared in one of his houses at the edge of the camp. My brain couldn't fully process what had just happened, but that was okay. I don't think I ever _want_ to understand what just happened.

The days that followed were slow and painful. The pain from the wounds on my chest and legs were now replaced by the bruises on my face he had given me.  
I had silently hoped that the brown-eyed girl with the tattoos would visit me again, maybe bring some of the green leaves, but she didn't come. My only visits were from masked and armed men, throwing a bucket of water over me or feeding me scraps from their dinner.  
I managed to find a more comfortable position, for the ropes on my wrists had loosened a bit. If one of the pirate noticed this they would be tied tighter again so I did everything I could to hide it.  
Every night I was haunted by nightmares about the island. The jungle closing in on me, tigers attacking me and launching themselves at my neck, dogs chasing me and biting my ankles, and the only place I could run to was this damned camp. He was there, waiting for me, smiling while polishing his handgun with a cloth.

"_So, you've come back to me, Jason? I was starting to wonder where you had gone. You don't have a chance out there, the jungle will eat you alive…"_.

I woke up every night, bathing in my own sweat and there he was: Watching me from the edge of the camp for minutes, sometimes hours, or so it seemed. Then he would turn around and leave again, never saying a word or making a move.

I had lost track of time a some days ago, but this was the first time I really gave up on trying to figure out how many days passed. Memories of the last week slowly faded and I felt like I was turning into an animal, not conscious of me, or my being on this world.  
Once in a while I tried to memorize things from my past. Riley's first day at our high school, where he nervously followed me around everywhere I went. Grant's first car, which he wrecked two days after getting it by driving into a lamppost. Mom's face when we told her we would leave for a trip around Asia: Exited for us, but also hopelessly worried. "_Promise that you look after your little brother, okay?"_. I remember that. I broke her promise…

Rain poured down from the sky. I sat there with my mouth open, trying to catch some of the drops that fell on my head. It wasn't much but it quenched my everlasting thirst for a short time. Thunder and lightning terrorized the jungle, small animals ran and hid under trees and bushes as if the lighting could reach them. The sand that surrounded me had slowly turned into more of a mud pool and I shivered; my clothes were drenched and even though the air was warm, the rain was particularly cold this time. I silently listened to the rain drops falling on the leaves and ground and it calmed me. I gave up on trying to drink the rain water and just let my head hang down, enjoying this little moment.

My trance was soon interrupted by the sound of a riffle nearby. I heard footsteps splashing in the pools on the moist soil and someone panting, breathing quickly as it came closer.  
I turned my head around and my heart skipped a beat: the brown-eyed girl from before ran towards me, her hair in strands glued to her face and her clothes wet and dripping with blood. She saw me and quickly kneeled behind me, taking out a knife she had hidden in her shorts. She was being followed by one of the guards who was now at the edge of the camp, running towards us.

"What are you doing? Run away, quickly!" I said to her.  
She cut the ropes that were around my wrists with ease and helped me up on my feet. My legs were shaking from this sudden movement and I had trouble staying up. Rubbing my wrists I yelled at her to leave but she shook her head. "Not without you, you need to come with me."  
The guard ran around the corner and before he noticed me I sat back at my pole again, my hands behind my back. "What are you doing?!" She yelled. "Stand up and run away!".  
I looked at her and pointed my head towards the jungle behind me. "Run in that direction, now! Trust me." She hesitated but soon the guard would close in on us and pointed his gun at her. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and before the guard could fire his riffle I jumped up from the pole and tackled him to the ground.

I took his gun and pressed his face in the ground with my foot. The girl turned around to see what happened and started running back towards me.  
"No! Run away! I'll keep of the guards. Go now!" I yelled at her.  
Her face was in shock and she hesitantly walked to me but I pointed the gun at her. "Just go already! Run!".  
She looked me in the eyes and started walking backwards. "What is your name? I need to know first, then I will leave".  
"Jason, Jason Brody. Now run you idiot!".

"I am Priya. Remember my name."

She finally turned around and ran out of sight into the dark jungle. I looked around to see where the other pirates were but I saw none, it was just me and the man lying on the floor at the end of my riffle.

Then I realised something: this was my chance to escape. I could leave this place forever and never have to see his face again. I would probably die in the jungle but even that seemed better than staying in this Hell-hole. Adrenaline started rushing again and I could feel myself trembling in excitement. But there was something wrong. Something stopped me from running away and getting out of here.

I looked down at the man who was screaming and begging me not to shoot him and I lowered my gun for a bit.  
"No one can know what happened here", I whispered. He agreed with me and begged me to let him go back to his family and friends. I doubted he had a family but I was not even considering shooting him.  
"I'm walking away now and you will turn around, back to the camp. I will keep the gun and point it at you until I'm fully out of everyone's sight, understand?" He looked at me, his eyes barely visible under his hat.  
"Yes, yes of course. Just please, don't hurt me!"  
I slowly started walking backwards, keeping my eyes on the camp to make sure nobody saw us. There was no pirate to be found except for the one I tackled, who was now crawling back to the camp. I was close, very close to the edge of the jungle now. Only a few more steps and I would be free of his torture. I took one last look at the man and pointed my gun at him. He stopped crawling and looked at me, fear showing in his eyes.

"Remember, don't tell anyone what happened here. Don't tell them where I went, who escaped with me and never tell Vaas that-".

"Never tell Vaas what?"

That voice. He grabbed me around my waste with his arm, a knife in his other hand pressed against my throat. I looked around and saw we were suddenly surrounded by twenty or thirty armed men, all pointing their gun at me and the pirate that almost let me escape. I was so close…

"So you DO have a little fight left in you, Jason. I am surprised to see this sudden change of heart." He whispered in my ear.  
My whole body tensed and I try to get out of his grip but it was no use: Vaas was way stronger than me, a malnourished, weak hostage.

"Where were you going anyway? Into the jungle? You thought you had a chance out there? I'm sorry to break it to you, hermano, but outside of my camp you're as good as dead. That tiger was nothing compared to what's out there. And I told you I can't let you die, remember?".

His knife pressed harder against my throat and I could feel it cutting slightly in my skin. I considered every possible option to break free from his grip but I knew that no matter how I tried, I would never end up free. I wouldn't even end up dead, Vaas would make sure of that.  
"Please, keep me here but let the girl go home, don't chase her." I begged silently. I closed my eyes and lowered my gun in surrender.

"The girl? She is nothing to me, Jason. She was just for the men and me to have a little fun with, she is worth nothing. You on the other hand are worth more than you could imagine." His warm breath in my ear unsettled me. I tried to move my head away from his face but the knife prevented me from succeeding.  
"Now, we cannot deny that this man has failed to fulfil his duties on guarding her. He let her escape and even worse, you almost escaped too. In any way, this is all his fault and he needs to be punished for that. So go on now, do it."

I didn't understand what he meant. The man was now brought forward by the other men and forced down on his knees, his face wet from tears and the rain. They pulled his hair and he looked at me, begging me silently to spare his life. That's when I looked at the riffle in my hand and understood what I was supposed to do. I could not do it.

"Go on now, he's right in front of you, easy as it can be. Take your gun and point it at his head like you did to yourself. Only this time, don't be such a pussy and pull that trigger."

I shook my head slightly, the knife cutting in my throat left behind a small trail of blood. I closed my head and turned away from the man before me. I could feel tears burning in my eyes but forced myself to swallow them.

"Do it now motherfucker. _Do it!_".

He pressed the knife harder at my throat and I didn't dare to swallow under the pressure of it. I trembled as I lifted up the gun to the man's face, pointing it between his eyes. He looked at me with utter desperation, sobbing loud, his words drowning in his tears.  
"Do it… pull the trigger, Jason. Just do it…" Vaas whispered quietly. I hesitated and for a brief moment closed my eyes, a tear escaping from under my eyelids.

"DO IT!"

The knife pressed in my throat and I let out a cry as I pulled the trigger. The gun fired a bullet through the man's brain, blood splatting on the floor and my legs. The man looked at me one last time and slowly fell down to earth, his face bleeding heavily. I shook and dropped the gun on the ground next to him. The knife was released from my throat and replaced by a hand on my shoulder.

"It seems… we're more alike than I thought…"


End file.
